dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingus (ExitDoor 62)
Ingus is one of the main characters of the Final Fantasy III remake. He represents Cosmos' side. His rival in his Destiny Odyssey is Garland. Appearance Ingus' default outfit is based on his Freelancer outfit from the original game. It consists of a dull red gambersan + belt with chainmail underneath, light blue puffy sleeves, a white neckpiece, and gauntlets + boots with spurs. His EX-Mode job-changes him to the Red Mage job, giving him a red coat over his gambersan, both deep red, a feathered hat and neckerchief, along with changing the design of his gauntlets and boots. Ingus' first alternate outfit, Unfamiliar Heritage, is based on the Dark Knight job: Ingus wears black armor with gold accents, brown pants and a helmet. During EX Mode, the armor colors are inverted and the Dark Knight helmet is replaced by the helmet of the Warriors of Darkness, hiding Ingus’ eyes while exposing his mouth and having large horns. Ingus' second alternate outfit, Pride of Sasune, is based on the Soldier NPCs from Final Fantasy III. Ingus’ gambersan is remodeled to look like blue armor, he wears a red helmet and shoulder pads and goes barehanded. His EX Mode changes him into a variation of the Famicom Red Mage. His manikin, Counterfeit Guard, is red. Battle Ingus' fighting style is described as a Harmonic Blade. Ingus’ moves imbue his sword with either magic or darkness. Depending on which sword he has, various effects change (Spellsword: Moves have high startup or endlag, leeches Brave on whiff, Dark Blade: Moves have less start up, leech Brave right before damage calculation for HP attacks, generate significantly less Brave overall). Whenever he switches blades, there is a cooldown period before he can switch again. Equipment *For Exclusive Equipment, here is a supplied table (based off original FFWiki Table) Trade Accessory Allusions * Ingus’ moveset involves him using magic by channeling it into his sword (compared to Onion Knight casting it). This to the opening of the Final Fantasy III remake. A more explicit reference is made during both “Griffon’s Cry” and his EX Burst. *Ingus’ moveset involving darkness is loosely based on the Dark Knight class (originally “Magic Knight) in Final Fantasy III. **This is also a reference to an unused story concept, in which Ingus expresses a sense of nostalgia upon arriving in Falgabard. Whilst initially opposed to the idea of being from there prior to his prior to becoming a knight at Sasune, he later expresses a desire to train in using Dark Blades. *Garland is Ingus’ rival in his Destiny Odyssey due to Sara Altney. This is a reference to supplementary materials for the original Final Fantasy, which states that Garland kidnapped Princess Sarah because she did not return his affections. A bonus battle in the Destiny Odyssey adds a further reference by pitting Ingus, with Sara as an assist, against Garland who is in his “Discord Incarnate” outfit based on the “Cloudsea Djinn” Amano artwork. This is a reference to the Djinn, the first boss of Final Fantasy III. *Ingus' "Pride of Sasune" costume is a reference to the NPC from the famicom version of Final Fantasy III who served as the basis for him. *A bonus battle in Ingus’ Destiny Odyssey requires him to face off against manikins of Ramza and Y’shtola. The is an allusion to the “X Records” event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper, where adding all three to a team would trigger special dialogue. Category:Square Characters Category:Final Fantasy III characters